Shaft furnaces, such as cupola furnaces, may be used to melt a metal feedstock via combustion to produce a melted metal material. For example, pig iron may be melted within a cupola furnace to produce cast iron. During certain furnace operating conditions, such combustion may produce a stack gas including, for example, carbon monoxide gas.